Pio3D
Fabrizio Lo Feudo (Frascati, 26 ottobre 1983), conosciuto come Pio o ThePio3D, è un comico, doppiatore, cabarettista, attore, video blogger, videomaker e youtuber italiano. Il genere dei suoi video è satirico, umoristico, parodico e di critica verso le tendenze del momento o la community. Ha collaborato con oltre 125 youtuber differenti e moltissimi attori, comici, cantanti e influencer, ed è noto su YouTube sopratutto per le sue imitazioni a personaggi televisivi, cartoni animati, film e svariati youtuber, e per il suo utilizzo degli effetti speciali e del montaggio. Storia Infanzia Nei primi anni '90 Fabrizio cadde dal balcone sbattendo la testa, e questo gli provocò un coma che durò qualche giorno. Una volta uscito dal coma, Fabrizio si ritrovò a combattere contro la memoria a breve termine, non riuscendo a ricordare tutto ciò che faceva in un giorno. Quando tornava a casa da scuola (dopo aver intrattenuto i sui compagni con sketch comici) a Fabrizio interessava solo giocare ai videogiochi e guardare film anni 80. A causa della sua memoria a breve termine, Fabrizio era costretto a registrare su un registratore tutto ciò che faceva durante la giornata. Presto, però, iniziò ad utilizzare il registratore per creare storie comiche da far sentire ad amici e parenti, divertendosi anche ad intervistare tutti per creare vere e proprie situazioni comiche. Per il suo compleanno suo padre gli regala una videocamera, con cui iniziò a girare i suoi primissimi video. Origini dell'avatar e del nome Fabrizio passava tutte le sue giornate con i suoi amici, a giocare a videogiochi o a creare fumetti, in cui disegnava un personaggio chiamato Pio che entrava nel mondo di vari videogiochi (come Mario, Sonic, ecc.): è così che nacque il suo nickname. Crescendo, il suo amore per i videogiochi aumentò fino ad amare anche giochi in 3D, e fu così che Fabrizio aggiunse "3D" nel suo nickname. I primi video Nei primi mesi del 1998 Fabrizio, insieme i suoi amici, inizia a creare parodie di pubblicità famose e cortometraggi comici. Il cortometraggio più famoso realizzato in questo periodo (reperibile sul suo canale come speciale 10 anni su youtube) è probabilmente Scream VS IENtm, una parodia del celebre film Scream, con il suo amico Valentino (in arte Lavello) nel ruolo di Roberto da Crema e Fabrizio nel ruolo di suo figlio Marco: in questo cortometraggio comico, Roberto viene licenziato e, dopo numerosi problemi di famiglia, decide di mandare in collegio suo figlio Marco, il quale diventerà presto un vero e proprio serial killer, vendicandosi con il suo datore di lavoro, i nonni e suo padre Roberto''. '' Il film impiegò 2 settimane di riprese e 5 giorni di montaggio video, e venne distribuito in precedenza su VHS'' regalate ad amici, parenti e compagni di scuola, non essendo ancora nato YouTube né alcun sito di ''video sharing. Fabrizio realizzerà altri 100 video (disponibili nel suo canale nella playlist Back To The Past) fino al 2001, quando, per motivi di lavoro, è costretto a mettere in pausa la sua più grande passione. Pausa e ritorno al videomaking Nel 2001 Fabrizio, durante il tempo libero, caricava i suoi vecchi video sui primi siti che permettevano video sharing, senza però ottenere molto successo. Decise quindi di aprire il suo primo sito internet (IENtm) dove caricava i suoi lavori. In quel periodo lavorò come sviluppatore di videogiochi con la casa di produzione Pio3D Corp & IENtm, e alcuni titoli vennero recensiti nella rivista PSM, di cui già dal 1998 gestiva la sezione cheat. Tra i numerosi videogiochi sviluppati, basati sulle mascotte della rivista stessa, si ricordano Wonder Luca Boy, con protagonista Luca Carta, redattore di PSM, e Final Fantasy VII Time Effect, prequel del famoso videogioco Final Fantasy VII, uscito per PlayStation nel 1997. Quest'ultimo'' fu recensito sia dalla rivista stessa che su alcuni forum, e considerato "il miglior gioco mai programmato con RPGMaker". Fabrizio stesso dichiarò in un'intervista che per realizzare il gioco e modellare il tutto in pixel art impiegò circa 11 mesi di lavoro. Fabrizio tornerà a lavorare per ''PSM nel 2012, come responsabile di una rubrica intitolata proprio come una delle sue serie su YouTube, Do You Remember, in cui parlava di vecchi videogiochi, giocattoli, vecchie periferiche e tanto altro. La nuova collaborazione alla rivista durerà un anno. Nel 2004 fino al 2006 Fabrizio inizia a creare video per alcuni fan forum del gruppo dance italiano Eiffel 65 e del programma televisivo Saranno Famosi, iniziando a farsi conoscere anche come videomaker, ''Nel 2004 partecipa al programma TV ''3, 2, 1, Baila, condotto da Enrico Papi'' e girato nella sua città (Frascati). Questa trasmissione consisteva in un ''game show musicale in cui i concorrenti si misuravano con il videogioco Dance Dance Revolution: ''Fabrizio era già un giocatore piuttosto capace di questo videogioco, tanto da partecipare a vari tornei in tutta Italia ed iscriversi al Forum ''DDRPlanet, dove conosce Francesco Miceli, il quale tempo dopo avrebbe fondato il canale YouTube Parliamo Di Videogiochi. Nel 2006 inizia la sua attività di comico: partecipa infatti a varie serate di stand-up comedy per i locali di Roma, portando in scena sketch comici di satirici abbastanza spinti e parlando delle sue sfortune personali, attività che prosegue ancora oggi. Inizialmente i suoi spettacoli avevano contenuti di natura controversa e provocatoria: adorava infatti prendersi gioco del suo pubblico con situazioni che spesso li metteva in imbarazzo. Come dichiarato spesso, tra le sue maggiori influenze comiche figurano Maurizio Battista, Maccio Capatonda, Leslie Nielsen ed Andy Kaufman. Il successo su YouTube Il 17 novembre 2006 Fabrizio apre il suo primo canale, chiamato Pio3D, dove ricaricava i suoi vecchi video e alcune parodie. Il primo video caricato è intitolato Il Buco Di Lavello un video totalmente improvvisato che vede Fabrizio prendersi gioco del suo amico Lavello e dei numerosi buchi sulla sua maglietta. Le visualizzazioni inaspettatamente buone di questo video spingono Pio a girarne un altro più elaborato, ovvero una parodia del programma televisivo Le Iene, in cui un Fabrizio nei panni di giornalista crea un servizio fake su alcune Xbox 360 difettose, con tanto di distruzione della consolle a fine video. Anche questo video fu un successo immediato, tanto da convincere definitivamente Fabrizio intraprendere la carriera di youtuber. Poco dopo inizia a caricare anche alcuni ridoppiaggi, cosa che causò la chiusura del canale per infrazione di copyright, nonostante i suoi video arrivassero a totalizzare anche 50.000 views, numero di tutto rispetto per l'epoca. Decide così di aprire un secondo canale chiamato Coglions Inside, dove carica tutte le sue parodie (vecchie e nuove), e con cui comincia a farsi conoscere. Il primo boom di iscritti arriva grazie al social network Netlog, su cui caricò alcuni trailer dei suoi video, invitando gli utenti a guardare i video completi sul suo canale. In questo periodo si faceva affiancare da suo cognato Claudio, in arte Cacco, formando uno dei primi duo su YouTube. I due organizzarono numerosi raduni con i propri fan, dove regalavano DVD con tutti i loro video e doppiaggi. Iniziano ad arrivare tante altre parodie, come quelle di RealTV,'' Camera Cafè'','' Super Quark'' e Mistero,'' molte delle quali andate in onda nele trasmissioni ''Talent 1 e 16mm, su Italia Uno. Nel 2009 Cacco decide di interrompere il sodalizio con Fabrizio, e viene sostituito da Boboswyz, inizialmente criticato per la sua recitazione, ma con il tempo sempre più accettato come nuova "spalla". I due realizzano numerosi video, partecipano a numerose interviste radio e realizzano addirittura il primo cortometraggio interattivo, dal titolo Dragon Pall, in cui lo spettatore ha la possibilità, grazie alle annotazioni di YouTube, di fare varie scelte intervenendo attivamente sulla trama. In questo periodo i loro video vengono caricati anche sul sito FlopTV di Maccio Capatonda. Nel 2011 inizia a collaborare con vari volti noti di YouTube Italia, a cominciare da Daniele Doesn't Matter e Paolo Ruffini.'' Sempre nello stesso anno inaugura altre serie sul suo canale, tra cui ''Piscia la notizia, parodia di Striscia la Notizia in cui Fabrizio si diverte a portare Tapiri d'Oro a vari youtuber, come Cane Secco, Willwoosh, Frank Matano e un giovane RichardHTT. Partecipa inoltre alla prima conferenza Googleb chiamata Becoming a YouTube Star, e nello stesso periodo viene invitato al Roma Fiction Fest in compagnia di Diego Abatantuono, Gianluca Fubelli, gli Hmatt e Daniele Doesn't Matter.'' Sempre nel corso dello stesso anno partecipa al programma ''Pop App, condotto dal Trio Medusa. Nel 2012, dopo aver ceduto il suo vecchio canale ad un suo amico, ne apre uno nuovo chiamato ThePio3D,' '''portando nuove serie come ''Do You Remember e tante altre parodie, tra cui Ace Vencula, con la partecipazioni di varie webstar, tra cui i The Jackal, Yotobi, Michael Righini, Fancazzisti ANOnimi, CaneSecco e molti altri. Poco dopo compare nella recensione di Yotobi del film Titanic 2, in cui presta la voce ad un iceberg. Nello stesso anno partecipa al programma Out! Fuori Dal Tubo, in onda su La3, ed è il protagonista dello spot della PlayStation Vita, andato in onda sul canale PlayStation.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PxN1Jbxv_Wg Nel 2013 è uno dei comici dello spettacolo All'ombra del Colosseo, insieme ad Andrea Baglio e a comici come Enzo Salvi e Antonio Giuliani.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gZMVajQ_B0 Nello stesso anno inizia a creare video di satira in cui si lamenta di varie situazioni, e comincia a farsi notare da attori e comici famosi come Enzo Salvi, Paolo Villaggio, Maurizio Battista, Maccio Capatonda, Alvaro Vitali, Paolo Ruffini, Antonio Giuliani, Chef Rubio e tanti atri, che gli fecero i complimenti in un video risposta.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QtJBpkAxSbw&feature=youtu.be&t=2m37s Il video La soddisfazione più grande, minuto 2:37] Collabora anche con youtuber come Croix89, Leonardo De Carli, Fancazzisti Anonimi e tanti altri. Ne 2014 avviene il suo debutto cinematografico partecipando come attore al film La Banda Dei Super Eroi, diretto da Davide Limone, con potagonisti, tra gli altri, lo stesso Limone, Marco Merrino e DavideKyo.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm6795369/ Il vero boom di Fabrizio inizia con l'arrivo delle parodie dei programmi famosi, in cui, con una cura maniacale per i particolari, ricrea loghi, sigle e intro dei programmi parodiati, rendendo le sue parodie pressoché identiche agli originali. In questi video è spesso affiancato da "Lavello" (amico d'infanzia che nel 1998 partecipava nei suoi video), oltre che da youtuber famosi, tra i quali CiccioGamer89, Daniele Doesn't Matter, IlVostroCaroDexter, Yotobi e tanti altri. Inoltre, crea anche una delle sue serie più famose, I Love You Haters, in cui si diverte a rispondere ad insulti e vari commenti dei suoi hater. Ha realizzato anche alcune web series come Bello de nonna e I Muratori, che hanno avuto un discreto successo, nel 2015 è uno dei concorrenti di Ciao Darwin''http://ytmagazineitalia.blogspot.it/2016/05/pio3d-e-dellimellow-ciao-darwin-7.html, su Canale 5, Per la categoria "''Virtuali contro Reali" insieme a Tyler Strike e Dellimellow ''e cosplay come ''Himorta e Leon Chiro, ''Ha realizzato anche una serie chiamata "''Mai dire tube" ispirato a "Mai dire gol" in questa serie Fabrizio faceva satira sui vari youtuber italiani, prendendosi gioco delle varie discussioni all'interno della community, la seria ha ottenuto un discreto successo, fermata alla prima stagione. Attualmente, Fabrizio si concentra meno sulle parodie e più su video di satira e sketch ridoppiati, oltre a portare avanti la sua serie di maggior successo I Love You Haters, Creando montaggi video molto particolari, con numerosi effetti speciali e animazioni in 3D, dove interagisce spesso con personaggi dei videogiochi creando scenette assurde e surreali, continua inoltre a collaborare con vari suoi colleghi di YouTube . Si diverte ad inserire gag troll con la partecipazione di molti personaggi famosi, non facendo trapelare mai nei titoli o nella descrizione la presenza delle varie web star o cameo di comici o attori presenti nei video per effetto sorpresa, inoltre continua le serate di stand-up comedy. Fabrizio si diverte anche ad intrattenere il pubblico con delle live su i suoi vari social (Facebook, Instagram) facendo imitazioni e doppiando in tempo reale serie tv, film, cartoni animati ecc. Filmografia * La banda dei super eroi (2014) Televisione * Baila (2005) * Talent1 (2008) * Talent 2 (2009) * Pop App (2011) * 16 mm (2012) * Out! Fuori dal tubo (2012) * Ciao Darwin (2015) Teatro e spettacoli * Stand-Up Comedy (2006 - in attività) * All'ombra del Colosseo (2013) * Ma che davero? (2015) Serie e rubriche YouTube * Parodie (1998 - in attività) * Do you remember (2011 - 2016) * Io odio (2012 - 2014) * I Love You Haters (2013 - 2018) * PioXCulo (2014 - 2015) * Back to the past (2014 - 2016) * Pixel Man (2015) * Faq You Pio3D (2015) * I Love You Secret (2015) * ANALizzato (2015 - 2016) * Mai dire tube (2015 - 2016) * Location Hunter (2016) * Pio on air (2016) * Lost in game (2017) * In Poche Parole (2017-2018) Facebook * Askstronzi (2015) * Maledetti treni (2016) Curiosità * Il tipico abbigliamento sfoggiato da Fabrizio nei video (giacca rossa con righe bianche) è lo stesso utilizzato da Alex Kidd, protagonista di una serie di videogiochi prodotti dalla SEGA. * Dal 1998 fino il 2018 ha creato oltre 850 video. * È lo youtuber italiano che vanta più collaborazioni, con oltre 125 youtuber diversi. * Il suo caratteristico saluto un bacetto sur capezzolo destro nasce per puro caso, quando, al telefono con un amico, prima di attaccare dice ok ciao...un bacio, al che il suo amico chiede dove me lo dai il bacio?, e Fabrizio risponde sur capezzolo destro. * Alcuni video si aprono con intro ispirate a serie tv, film e videogiochi * Dal 2017 ha modificato lo stile grafico del canale in retrowave per omaggiare gli anni 80, decennio di cui è appassionato. Anche le intro, lo stile di montaggio e addirittura le magliette che indossa hanno subito un tocco retro. * Nella sua stanza sono presenti dei Props (originali o facsimile) di serie tv e film famosi, come Heroes, Lost, Ritorno al Futuro, I Goonies ecc. * Riesce a imitare oltre 100 voci di personaggi famosi, attori, videogiochi e cartoni animati (le più famose sono quelle di Milhouse dei Simpson e di Chris Griffin, entrambi doppiati da Davide Lepore). * Ha fatto credere ai suoi iscritti di aver scritto un libro con la collaborazione di Brian Griffin Editore, dal titolo Lo desidero - Lo voglio - Lo faccio. * Molti suoi tatuaggi sono riferimenti a serie televisive che ama, come Lost, Heroes e Breaking Bad. * È un grande amante dei videogiochi vintage, ed è un avido collezionista di tutte le consolle fino ad ora uscite, che appende al muro come trofei. * In svariate interviste, dice che il suo sogno è lavorare con Maccio Capatonda e Maurizio Battista. * È un grande sostenitore della community di youtube, ha sempre aiutato canali emergenti a crescere, collaborando con loro, o consigliando nuovi canali a fine video. È inoltre il creatore dell'hashtag #StopCyberBullismo * Ha un canale YouTube dedicato al suo gatto di nome Fotticchio che con il passare degli anni ha ottenuto un enorme successo totalizzando oltre 7.000.000 visualizzazioni e oltre 40.000 iscritti. * Il 16 aprile 2016 raggiunge i 100.000 iscritti, dopo una pausa di alcune settimane dove era tentato di chiudere per sempre il canale Galleria Pioalvaro.jpg|Fabrizio con Alvaro Vitali Piomaccio.jpg|Fabrizio con Maccio Capatonda Piocristina.jpg|Fabrizio con Cristina D'Avena Ombra.jpg|Fabrizio durante lo spettacolo all'ombra del colosseo Ombra 2.jpg|Fabrizio durante lo spettacolo all'ombra del colosseo Piomaurizio.jpg|Fabrizio con Maurizio Battista 18301599 10156131629172166 7235248636325218284 n.jpg Note Categoria:Youtubers che parlano di Fumetti Categoria:Gamers Categoria:Youtuber Italiani Categoria:Youtubers Categoria:100K Categoria:Nati nel 1983 Categoria:Pio3D Categoria:Youtubers italiani